The Great Depression Inspiration
by TheUnitedStatesofAwesome
Summary: The time is around the great depression, and America is feeling very un-heroic. With his economy tanked he wonders just how he can be the hero. But at one of the meetings, he finds the rest of the nations counting on him for inspiration.


**_A/N: Hey y'all this is my first fanfiction. I've been writing alot on google docs and on paper but never really have gotten anything on this site. I'm a huge fan of everyones work out there and I'm very glad to be a part of this community. Perhaps you can help me out when I select a language there isn't an option for American... Is that an error? How can anyone forget the hero! Well I hope y'all enjoy! And please comment nicely._**

* * *

><p><em>Why? It didn't have to end this way for so many people. They didn't deserve to die. why them and not me? <em>These thoughts kept going around America's head. but to these people, his friends, he was known simply as, 'Alfred'. Another human as all of they were. Why didn't it end for him? His own people were fighting against each other. He always would wonder this. He'd learn to never forget it. When he walked down that dusty road of Gettysburg, empty of life but full of death, a decision was made in his mind. He survived for one reason: To protect those who did make it, and are asking themselves the same question. To protect his friends, those he love. He's alive, to be their Hero.

But now, in this economy, Being the hero seems a hopeless dream. The ending of WW1 plunged America into the great depression. He can't call himself a hero anymore. It's like a lie he's been feeding himself for all these years, besides hamburgers. His situation getting worse, He has no choice but to face the truth. He can't protect others if he can't protect himself.

"America? America!" A British accent barks at his younger brother.

"Hm? What?" The U.S. says, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, hey bro."

"The meeting is about to start, but I only counted 7 people."

"Again? Did you count yourself?"

"Of course you git! W-well, I uh..." Britain counts again, counting himself first. His finger moves across the room, bouncing as he mouths the numbers. He stops after mouthing 'eight'. He drops his hand with an annoyed sigh. "I'll just start the meeting." He says, sitting down with a defeated expression. "Alright, alright everyone quiet down. The meeting officially begins, now." Britain announces. The chattering nations quiet down. Almost as if by habit, they all look to America, sitting in his chair with his arms and legs crossed. He looks back, confused. At almost every meting he jumps up and try to take control, show them that he'll protect them all. Be the hero! Now, he doesn't think he can do it anymore.

"What?" He asks, looking at their faces sadly. There features are filled with expectations.

"Well, you usually have something stupid to say..." France finally squeaks out.

"Even though you're the worst of us you have that stupid smile and claim to be the hero. I want to punch it in. I was looking forward to it." Russia smiles.

"I really need to hear heroic words right now..." Canada admits, turning away shyly. Everyone turns to him with confusion, wondering who he is.

"Righto, what that guy said." Britain agrees.

"America, tell us well be alright. And give me another loan maybe?" Germany adds.

"Ve~ tell me I can make pasta again!" Italy pleads.

"Hai!" Japan nods to his ally. And with that, the countries erupt into more pleads. They talk over each other, voices getting louder as they try to get their point across to the hamburger eater. There counting on him. For once they need him, and he's afraid there's nothing he can do about it. But he has to try something. America stands up, slamming his hands on the desk.

"OK! Listen up!" The rants stop. "um... you know, this problem with money... It involves a lot of... counting, right? Lets stop thinking harder, and start thinking smarter! Y'all can't count on me. You need to be your own heros. And you have that ability in each and every one of you. You just have to believe in yourself, You have to be the ones to say It's going to be alright! The strength of you and your people will get you through it!" America yells as he starts to walk around the room. He calms his tone and continues. "Your people, your population. The babies born in your country right now. Maybe they have a father that can't work. Or even yet, a father that's not even there because there fighting. Those babies are the future, they are what make you who you are. Its not about money, its about protecting them. If it takes money to do that, then start saving now. And think of the math that it'll take for you to do so." During his speech he found his way back to his chair. He sits down calmly, and waits for a response. He crosses his arms and leans back in the position he was in earlier. He adjusts his glasses and peers around the room. Their faces filled with awe and wonder. It was not what they expected, but something better. A hero within their own hearts. After a few second of silence, the countries start to applaud. Britain stands, and the others follow. The nations begin leaving, hope filled in their hearts.


End file.
